Changing Winds in the West
by DevotionEternal
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Inuyasha cast which belongs entirely to Rumiko Takahashi. Summary: His kingdom was safe, but it's only heir had a terrible secret. Only one person could save his kingdom and bring him to understand that Love is power not weakness.
1. Chapter 1

A Changing Wind in the West

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the anime or manga series Inuyasha. I only play with them in my twisted imagination. I do however own my character Tsukiyomi who will be in multiple story lines.

Chapter One: So the Story Begins

She couldn't breathe as every contraction tore thru her. It burned deeper than the seventh layer of hell. No human woman was meant to bare a demon's child. Nature had never intended that.

On a beach not far from where the woman lay birthing, the father and the brother stood. The great dog demon was living his last moments blood pouring from his battle torn body.

"Are you going father?" came the cool voice of the younger.

"Are you going to stop me, Sesshomaru?" the older man spoke softly his mind already far away.

"I'm not going to stop you. However before that, I would like the fang Sou'unga and Tessaiga to be handed over to me."

"If I say I won't give them to you. Would you kill your own father?" the great ruler inquired, "Do you desire power so much? Why do you seek power?"

"I must travel the path of conquest…Power is necessary in order to walk that path." Sesshomaru proclaimed.

" 'Conquest'. Huh? Sesshomaru, is there something you want to protect?" said the wiser man.

"I, Sesshamaru, have no need to pursue such an endeavor."

The older man released from inside him his great beast and charged toward the very thing he desired to protect.

She lay crying out in throes of unrelieved pain crying out for her love. The samurai outside would not let him enter the palace without a fight.

"Please wait Takemaru-sama , the princess is in labor!" her old nursemaid cried out.

"The princess is carrying the child of a demon. I have no need for hesitation."

"You are not allowed to enter this place," the elderly woman said, "Takemaru-sama?"

"Dearest…" she softly sobbed out in agony.

The inutaisho had at last arrived at the palace. He must make it there to save his love, to save his son.

"Do you have someone to protect?" echoed over and over in Sesshomaru's head.

"That's ridiculous." He said as he walked away.

"Tis no use ! It's too soon! Please reconsider!" cried out Myoga the flea, "My lord , the wounds from when you fought Ryuukossei have not healed yet!"

"I cannot let her die like that," Toga spoke firmly.

"But…"

"Besides I don't have much longer as it is…"

"My Lord!"

Takemaru stood for a moment to look out at the night sky.

"A lunar eclipse, a fitting night to kill a mononoke."

"Who's there?" she whispered.

"Takemaru of Setsuna."

"Takemaru? Thank goodness. Please take everyone and leave immediately. He will not forgive anyone for being here. "

"Izayoi-sama , I have always been fond of you. Even if your heart has been stolen by a demon." He spoke as he slayed her, "My feelings will never change."

She reached out a trembling hand to the night.

"Izayoi, I'm coming for you."

An infant's cry is heard throughout the fortress.

The great dog demon cried out for his love, "Izayoi! Izayoi!"

"You are finally here, mononoke. However you are a little too late."

"What?!"

"Izayoi-sama has been sent to a place where even you cannot reach her. I sent her there myself."

"Damn you!" The great demon attacked cleaving off the samurai's arm.

"Burn everything down! Both the demon and the fortress!"

Toga ran thru the flames consuming the fortress until he reached her side.

"Izayoi…Izayoi!" He drew the sword of heaven. "Tenseiga I'm begging you."

Life returned to his princess. He cloaked her with his robe of the firerat.

Takemaru, battered and nearly dead, stumbled into the room.

"I'll take you with me to hell. I have no regrets"

"You must live." Toga said to his love.

"What about you…?" she begged.

"Inuyasha…"

"What?!"

"The child's name. That child shall be called Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha…" she murmered to her crying babe.

"Now go!"

"Yes!" and she ran.

She only looked back as the fortress burned to the ground her love still inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: One Final Tryst

Five years had passed slowly since her true love had passed to the next life. As with every night, after her young son had fallen asleep, she gazed out into the open night. Almost expecting, what…What was she expecting? For her love to silently slip into her bed room as he always had?

Closing her eyes, she saw herself weeping in her bedroom. Her father had just arranged a marriage to a much older man of power in the country. She was seventeen summers and the wedding would be taking place in the following spring after her eighteenth birthday. She wept in unhappiness. The man she was to marry was not a good man only a wealthy one. The youngest daughter, this was her duty. She could not say no.

"Why do your tears fall so freely, little human?" asked a soft masculine voice that even in its quietness radiated pure barely bridled power.

She almost screamed at the sight of the tall, muscled man standing in the corner of her room. Part of her knew nothing and no one would be able to remove this mountain of man if he did not wish to be removed.

He reached out and touched her face with surprisingly gentle fingers tipped with sharp nails. He wiped away each tear. She stood frozen in the midst of his beautiful and terrible presence. Silver hair fell down his shoulders to his waist. Three swords were slung around his back. His posture was relaxed not menacing however. She'd heard of demons kidnapping princesses from their beds. Was he one of those demons?

"Are you here to take me away?" she asked almost…hopefully?

He grinned with fangs sharp as swords.

"Only if you wish, little human,"

"It would not be proper," she turned fingers playing with her elaborate bun. The servants would be into check on her soon. Unless he had killed them all, she suddenly thought uncomfortably.

"Human propriety is of no consequence for me, but I will leave you here if that is what you desire," he said quietly turning to leave.

"Please…I do ask one thing please visit me again?" she heard herself asking.

"It would not be 'proper'" he said in an almost…teasing voice.

"I wish only for someone to talk to, nothing more."

"I shall return then soon in a place that will not threaten your honor,princess," he bowed and flashed a handsome smile.

And he had returned, in places she never expected him. They started a friendship that soon turned into something much more. After months of late night talks, he had given her the very first taste of romance. A first kiss gently delivered from the mouth of a dark angel. They lay in the moonlight, fingers playing with fingers, they spoke of a thousand things. He spoke of his son, his lands far away, and revealed that his true identity as Lord Toga Inutaisho of the Western Lands.

"Perhaps, you could ask for my hand in marriage and I wouldn't have to marry Lord Kento!" she had suggested excitedly that night. He'd frowned deeply.

"Toga?"

"Youkai do not marry. We mate for life thru the act of sexual intimacy and bite infused with our power on the neck of our beloved. Your father would not wish for me to offer to mate you for a treaty. He would see it as shameful," he said gently.

"What if I said I wanted it anyways…." She inquired gently.

"Then, Princess Izayoi of the Fujiwara clan, I would take you as the mate of this demon, Lord and Master of the Western Lands, Toga Inutaisho,"

That was the night they had conceived Inuyasha. The only night that they had had together as one being. The maids had found her virgin blood on the futon the next morning and had assumed it was the lady's menses. After months of missing it though, Izayoi's belly began to grow with child and word reached her betrothed. She was no longer untouched and the betrothal was nullified to the shame of her father. He died soon after, unable to handle the shame.

She felt warm arms sliding around her. Izayoi was sure that it was her imagination living in a long ago memory. Until she heard warm laughter whispering against her ear.

"My princess…"

"Dearest, is this only a dream?"

"Only if you wish, little human," he whispers softly pulling her against his broad chest.

"How?"

"Do not ask how. Just love me…" He pulled her down onto the pallet. One. Last. Time.

Authors Note: The first few chapters are background story to explain current events in the story.

Izayoi felt the first horrible ripple that signaled the oncoming birth of a child with demon blood. She was only six months pregnant. She had carried Inuyasha for a full nine months. This was wrong. She felt the water rush down her thighs. Only six months since the kamis had granted her a final night in the arms of her lover. The baby was coming too fast. She stumbled to the streets. Inuyasha was hot on her heels crying out in his tiny voice for help for his mother banging on every door. An elderly woman finally let them inside her home. She called for her son to bring water and rags for the laboring woman. After many agonizing hours, the little girl was born fully formed. Moments passed and not a cry emerged from the babe. Then a soft whine was heard. Izayoi weakly held the small child running her fingers thru silvery white ringlets. Silver eyes with a swirl of gold around the pupils and soft freckles across her nose spoke of the beautiful child's mixed heritage and the hard life she would have. Izayoi rubbed the pointed ears of her sweet daughter and took her last breath.

Sesshomaru rushed from the castle. The ringing in his blood and the howling of his demon spoke of something of great importance. He found himself in a tiny human village in his lands. He was in front of a humble hut that looked the same as all the others. He stepped thru the door. A woman lay dead in the floor. An infant was curled in the arms of a cloaked child.

"Please…milord…do not slay the boy or the babe. I know hanyous are not allowed, but their mother died to birth the small one. It does not seem fair."

Inuyasha trembled in fear as Sesshomaru stepped closer.

"_Take her…." _The beast in his soul said.

"Why?" Sesshomaru questioned his dark half.

"_Take her…."_ The beast growled.

Sesshomaru reached out to retrieve the babe when a familiar scent assailed him.

"Inuyasha," he took the child forcibly out of the boy's arms deciding to leave it at that he stood with the babe.

"Please no! Don't kill her!"

Sesshomaru ignored the boy gathering his power into a ball of light. He took the infant girl and himself to his castle. Fascinated by what he knew could not be so. A child of his father after his death.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: This story is based 10 years after the start of series.

Chapter 3: A Hanyou Bride's Escape Attempt

Raven hair flew wildly behind Tsukiyomi as she fled the castle in her human form. The full moon was upon her and she must keep running if she wished to escape her arranged marriage to the son of the Northern Lord. No one knew her dirty secret of her blood and Sesshomaru would do anything to hide it until he had secured a profitable treaty from her. Her kimono tore in her mad dash making a gash on her leg that slowed her to a halt.

"Well, well what do we have here? An unescorted lady in such fine clothes, shame that they will be covered in blood," a lesser youkai that would have been a pest at most in her usual state said from the bushes. She felt an odd power emanating to even her dulled senses as the youkai grabbed her struggling body and forced it against the ground. She screamed in fear for the first time in her life. None of her training worked in this body. This weak fragile body.

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of a blood curdling scream that woke even the humans in the camp.

"What was that?" Sango and Miroku asked in unison.

"A lady in trouble!" cried out Shippo.

"Inuyasha we have to help her!" Kagome said already grabbing her bow and arrow. She ran off into the woods, The rest of the group right behind her.

"Stop screaming, little girl, I don't like it when my dinner screeches!"Tsukiyomi desperately tried to force her powers to the surface. The effort overpowered her human body and she started to fall into darkness. A pink glow flew thru the air in the last moments before she fainted away.

The demon disintegrated by the time the rest had arrived in the clearing. Kagome leaned over the girl. She had not lost her virtue, but her skin was torn and bleeding so much that Kagome feared she might be dead. Sango and Kagome felt the pulse at her throat which was beating slowly but surely.

"A beauty in this delicate condition must be a noble lady," Miroku stated wisely as his perverted mind soaked up every detail of the nearly naked young woman.

Sango smacked his head with her Hiraikotsu just for his thoughts.

"Where could she have come from? The only noble houses in the area are youkai houses and no villager could afford this cloth, not even a wealthy merchant." Sango questioned out loud.

"Welp can't leave her here."

Inuyasha wrapped the girl in his robe of the firerat to preserve her modesty. Why did he feel as if he should know her face? The delicate features and long lashes made him think of someone from the past to him but he couldn't place who. He carried her silently back to the camp ground. The group fell back asleep including Miroku who was supposed to be on watch.

Tsukiyomi struggled to her feet and stumbled back into the woods. She was wearing someone else's haori, a man's. She would return it in the middle of the next night when her powers were back. No one would know of her horrible secret. The sun was beginning to rise. Her senses returned first. She sensed that she was being followed, but had a hard time distinguishing who it was so she stopped. The woman with bow and arrow, a miko, her senses told her.

"Turn back! Don't make me kill you!" Tsukiyomi cried out in a voice that was strangled by blood rising from wounds in her insides.

"You're in no condition to be up! I don't even know how you got up in the first place!"

Tsukiyomi felt the warmth of the rising sun and the Change took her over. It was too late to hide her secret from this woman. The wind blew thru raven hair that was quickly turning iridescent silver and deep brown eyes flashed silver and gold. Ears pointed painfully and skin lost its tan becoming pale and pristinely unmarked by claws.

She panicked. Sesshomaru would be ruined if her secret came out like this. She loved her seemingly cold older brother. He had raised her since infancy, trained her, and scared away her nightmares. She would not betray him. She moved at the speed of a bullet grappling onto the girl tossing them both over the edge of the ravine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Great and Terrible Secret

Kagome lost her breath as they hit the river. The woman must be insane! Kagome had only caught a glimpse of the change in the woman before the impact. A ball of light suddenly engulfed them both of them when the flash was gone they were atop a cliff miles away from their original location. The girl was breathing heavily, evidently only healed entirely on the outside. She looked almost feral crouched in the soaked haori and her bare feet.

"I'm sorry I had to have some time to think about what to do with you…no one knows my secret except my brother. I don't want to kill you, but he'll have to kill me if word spreads that I'm a half demon..." the girl spoke softly. She stood to her full height which was about an inch shorter than Kagome herself.

"Why would he have to kill you for being half demon?"

"The courts do not allow half demons they are put down…if they aren't mated to a full demon when they are discovered. He'd found me a match, but I ran. Crown Prince Hisao is a cruel man. He would have killed me the second that my human night came upon me…" the girl sobbed in a very unladylike manner.

"If it is known that he is a bad man, why would a loving brother engage you to him?"

"My brother knows not of his cruelty…the night of the betrothal dinner he whispered of all the ways he would punish a bad mate in my ear. I ran like a coward."

"What can you do? That doesn't involve either of us dying."

"Just keep moving and hope brother doesn't catch me."

"Okay," said the good hearted miko and the wheel of destiny began to turn a new direction.

For weeks, they hid from village to village. Tsukiyomi tied her long silvery hair up under a headscarf to hide her unusual hair color. They were running low on funds and supplies. They chose a village big enough to hide their presence but small enough to not have much demonic traffic that might recognize Tsuki as she had chosen to call herself to Kagome. They picked up odd jobs. One night, they worked in a tavern on the main street of the village.

Tsuki was serving a particularly unruly group of young men both human and demon seemingly led by a man who appeared the same age as Tsuki. His shoulder length white hair was wild with one long braid bound by black beads laying over his shoulder. His left ear held four silver and black hoops. His physical appearance held little color other than his violet eyes. He was a handsome man, but something gave Kagome the creeps. He had Tsuki captivated with his story of battle. No matter how dirty the woman's face was, she was radiant in the way only demons could be. She had captured many men's attention but none had hers, except for this man.

"They call me Hakudoshi , do you have a name beautiful girl?" the man said and Kagome got a chill down the back of neck. The incarnation had been missing for seven years and here he was seducing a princess.

"Hey wench refill my cup!" a big burly ogre said slapping her ass, "May as well make use of yourself, because Haku's about to make a lot of use out of your friend in the stables. Haha, lucky bastard always gets what he wants!"

Kagome flinched but held her temper as she refilled his cup with sake.

"Follow me, lovely Tsuki, let me show you my mount." Tsuki followed him seemingly entranced by him. Kagome tried to follow, but the burly man backhanded her so hard that she passed out.

He led her out to the stables. Tsukiyomi smelled her companion's fear back in the tavern something was wrong. Something about the man made her want him in a way that she had wanted no man before. Her skin was burning under her simple peasant garb. He pressed her against the wall and kissed her mouth deeply. He undid her headscarf and silver hair tumbled down her back. He ran his fingers thru it. He whispered wickedly in her ear, " I knew you weren't human the moment I walked into the tavern. Don't worry little beauty; your secret is safe with me as long as you promise that we will meet again." He kissed her one more time. "Now go rescue you're friend before Haiten has his way with her." He spoke softly as he broke the betrothal necklace that was under her garments.

Tsuki snapped to attention. "Kagome!" She ran back inside paying no mind to her uncovered hair. Her demonic energy crackled with all the force of a taiyoukai. She grabbed the large man and threw him against the wall with the force to knock it down. The demon sat back up in a daze as the small girl he had been insulting earlier was now standing in righteous fury where he had been moments before. Her pale hair streaming in the night wind coming from the hole his body had made. Gold and silver swirled eyes flashed angrily at him.

A description crossed his mind. The girl was worth her weight in gold and Haku had just let her go! He was not going to make that mistake!

"It's the princess bride of Lord Hisao get her!"

Kagome awoke in a glittering room in a soft chair. Tsukiyomi was wearing a slinky golden dress that looked almost modern in the way it was made. Kagome was dressed the same way only in emerald instead of gold. It was beautiful accenting her dark tresses and brown eyes perfectly. Their hair was also done up nicely with gold combs with emeralds and diamonds in them making Kagome question how out she had been.

"They drugged you….snake youkai are good at that..." Tsuki said sadly, "Make no mistake we are still in danger, only our prison is pretty…"

"Milady, I sssee your awake nowsss, I wills tells the massstterrss," a scaly servant said slinking off.

"Say nothing, act like the drug is still in your system. It's not I removed it, don't ask how please. Just act dazed until I say different."

"I am here to pick up her ladyship and the mortal for transfer to the Eastern Palace," said a familiar voice.

"But the guardsss we were expecctings were sssssupposssed to be dark haired men of the easssst,"

"The lord has changed his mind and sent me instead, his closest companion," Hakudoshi said with air of importance.

"Very well thenss, takesss themss" the servant hissed.

"Stand up you two come along now," Hakudoshi said in a tone of command . They followed as if still in a haze. As they exited the fortress, Hakudoshi relaxed his posture.

"Little lovely, it seems that you have your own secrets to hide," he laughed softly .

Deep in the forest, he whistled and the great steed Entei came at his command. Kagome shuddered at the sight of the great horse.

"Kagome, ten years have passed much has changed since then. I have not even spoken with Naraku in this past decade," he smiled a bewitching smile as he offered his hand to them to hoist them up. He brought his barrier around them and they began their journey.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: Tsukiyomi is roughly 18 in appearance at this point in time. Kagome is 25 years old and has finished online college. Hakudoshi appears to be 21 because to me he always looked about 11 in the series. Anyways enjoy

Chapter 5: Lady Tsukiyomi's Outlaw and Kagome's Wistful Heart

Nearly three months had passed since the Princess Tsukiyomi had gone missing from her tower bedroom in the stone palace. Rumors flew throughout the four demon nations and the human lands of two women of beauty traveling with a man with a devilish smile and quick wit. The younger woman was described as silver haired and delicately lovely and the other as an onyx haired vixen with fire in her spirit.

The silver haired beauty fit Tsukiyomi's description in a way that disconcerted Sesshomaru. He could not see his half-sister, cold as he was, being wooed by a rogue. Especially, if said rogue was already attached. Prince Hisao would ascend the throne soon and Sesshomaru had no lovely wife for him to seal the treaty. On the outside, he appeared cool as always inside the weight of war was upon him.

Tsukiyomi was not the type of woman who fell in love with passion or charming smiles or promises of eternal devotion. There was just something about him that set a spark to life in her very soul. She mused of wild lavender eyes and messy white hair. So lost in her thoughts she did not sense Kagome's approach.

Kagome felt truly sorry for the young woman. She was painfully and obviously falling hard for a man who her noble brother, whoever he was, would never approve of. The girl knew it to. Kagome was a sucker for true love, but these two were more star crossed than Romeo and Juliet.

"I didn't feel you come up, Kagome. Did you need something?" the girl said as she hungrily stared after Hakudoshi as he chopped up the firewood.

"You've fallen in love with him, haven't you?"

"I have and it is the most terrible feeling in the world,"

"Love is not terrible, Tsuki, it is beautiful."

"In my world it is ugly. A recipe for a broken heart. A princess will never marry the man who captures her heart in real life only fantasy. It is the most terrible feeling to love someone who you will never have to hold, to cherish, to wake up to, and to never hold their children in your arms as newly born babes. All because of your place in life, if I were any other woman I would have already spoken of my feelings."

"Something is bothering you. Other than unrequited love."

Tsuki slipped her hand into her apron and pulled out a simple silver ring with a knot in the center.

"Is that…?!"

"He offered to take me as wife and mate. To make sure that I never fall into my betrothed's nasty hands."

"And what did you say?!"

"No…" Tsukiyomi said sadly, "Eventually I will have to face my fate. I will end up in the bed of Lord Hisao the day he ascends the throne. I cannot break my brother's honor by giving myself to one who I am not promised to. I have to go back Kagome and it is time to do so. We will leave before dawn while he's sleeping."

Midnight was upon them fast and while Kagome packed Tsuki went to leave Haku a note explaining why they had to leave. She crept into his tent softly. Crystal tears fell down her face as she softly whispered the words she could never say in daylight. "I love you. Even when my body belongs to someone else my heart and mind will always belong to you. My soulmate, my one true love, please forgive me. "

Tsuki and Kagome travelled as far in Tsuki's energy ball as possible. They were headed west. Kagome noticed with a certain unease. Tsuki kept running her fingers thru her already rumpled mess of hair uncomfortably. They finally were upon the gates of the one place Kagome could never imagine herself being. The Grand Fortress of the Inudemons.

Authors: This chapter has a lot of impact as the story goes on it's short because its more background.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Lord Sesshomaru's Heart

Lady Tsukiyomi explained all that she could to Kagome as they cleaned up before their audience with Lord Sesshomaru. Kagome was flabbergasted. Inuyasha had never mentioned a sister. Tsuki slid on a pale yellow kimono with white sakuras. She applied a thin line of shimmering gold to her eyeline, then showed Kagome how to do the same with charcoal black with a delicate shimmer, the tiny brush was like liquid eyeliner but not quite. Kagome's black kimono had small birds in flight from the bottom hemline. Tsuki gave Kagome pins to arrange her hair, but simple tied hers into a pony tail with a thin gold string.

"Kagome you have not spoken a word since we arrived. The guard will not repeat a word even to my brother."

"I am still shocked you are HIS sister!" Kagome exclaimed.

"His? You speak as if you know my brother."

"I do. In fact, I know your other brother!"

"This is not possible. I only have one."

"Lord Sesshomaru has another sibling. You were wearing his haori when we left behind my traveling group. His name is Inuyasha. He's a half demon too that's why it was so easy for me to accept what you are."

"But…Sesshomaru…he said-" Tsuki stuttered out in a voice quivering with sadness and excitement.

"My lady, Lord Sesshomaru request your presence immediately and your immediate explanation of your behavior," one of the guards raptly interrupted.

"Of course, Keishu, escort us to him."

Kagome winced as she saw the anger boiling behind steely eyes of amber. Keishu held Kagome at the door as Tsuki proceeded to the center of the room. Tsuki dropped to the floor in a deep bow, nose touching the floor.

"Forgive me my lord for I have done wrong to you and the mighty house Inutaisho."

His eyes softened at the small woman's words for just a moment before they returned to steel. He walked slowly away from his throne to stand in front of her. Kagome was sure he would strike her, but he just spoke in that cold, even voice of his.

"Tsukiyomi, Lady of these Western Lands, do you come before your lord and brother a maiden still?"

"Yes my lord,"

"Do you come before your lord and brother willing to submit?"

"Yes…my lord," Tsukiyomi felt a tinge of dread as he questioned her.

"Your betrothal necklace is gone, Tsukiyomi, but it does not relinquish you of your duties. In a fortnight, you will become mate of Crown Prince Hisao the night he assumes the throne. You are dismissed."

Kagome went thru every hallway trying to find Lord Sesshomaru. She had spent too many hours with Tsukiyomi baring her silent struggle and the quiet tears that melted away the make up she had put on. Kagome's hackles were raised. How DARE he?! She was his baby sister who had returned for HIS honor's sake and he hadn't even said a word past making sure his damn treaty was still okay. She FINALLY found his study after two hours of searching for him.

"SESSHOMARU I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE! YOU CAN'T JUST THROW HER INTO THE ARMS OF THAT MONSTER!"

"Wench, do not speak so crassly of a highborn demon."

"You know what he will do to her when her human night comes! He'll kill her!"

"It will not come."

"It will, it always does, Sesshomaru! You know it does! You've hid her in a tower every full moon for over two centuries!"

"If she is pupped, she will not change," he said dismissively.

"What if she isn't by the full moon? She can't stay pupped forever anyways!"

"She will be, and it matters not. After a year the mating bond is permanent and will take him too if he kills or has her killed."

"What if he's sterile or she is?!"

"Impossible. Do not question this Sesshomaru."

"She loves some one else and he loves her! Does that not matter to you! She's only half demon-"

Suddenly she was knocked against the wall completely out of breath with him surrounding her. His aura was burning hell fire but his scent was that of a soft mountain breeze. She was terrified absolutely by the sudden enforced close contact.

"Never question me human" he growled menacingly but his aura was quickly softening to match his scent to a pale green with wild purples. "Tsukiyomi does not love she is not a fool."

Kagome gulped in air as he dropped her to the floor and walked measuredly out of his study. She tried to follow him but he was long gone by the time she was on her feet again. Instead in the hallway, was beautiful young lady in soft orange, Rin.

Kagome and Rin walked to the gardens. Rin was so much older now. She had grown into a lovely young woman who would be the prize of any young man, prince or it this castle? All the women in Lord Sesshomaru's home seemed to be pristine beauties.

"You think him cruel, but he is not." Rin said gently.

"He doesn't care if she loves someone else or that her betrothed will murder her if he finds out what she is!"

"No one but Keishu, Lord Sesshomaru, and myself knew until you found out." Rin spoke quietly,"Lord Sesshomaru knows what will happen if Prince Hisao finds out, but he's betting on her fertile cycle matching the mating night. Love isn't an option for either of them in the end. I have seen Lord Sesshomaru in a rage before about one match or another the counsel suggests. But this is their last hope, the West is on the brink of war and marriage is the only way to halt it."

"It's unfair tho too both of them! What if Sesshomaru loved someone and couldn't have her how would he feel?"

"He has before but those feelings will always remain unrequited. She was never available to him to start with. A long time ago I would have believed love conquered all but I've watched this city from childhood. Even the lower and middle classes can't marry who they desire."

"Rin, I don't think he can love."

"He can and still does."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Unrequited Love No More

Authoress Warning: This chapter includes adult only content feel free to skip the part that includes this.

It angered him still. To hear her spout about love and human feelings. No human would bind their very soul to another being bonding them to death do they part. Humans had no concept of the love they so easily threw around. Fury filled eyes of the deepest brown kept flashing thru his mind. He punched a wall. He knew better. She belonged with his brother Inuyasha. She didn't belong here in his citadel.

Tsukiyomi laid in her bed staring at the ceiling in depression and defeat. The sun was going to set soon and she felt the urge once more to flee on her human night. She heard a gruff voice speaking rudely to Keishu, her single guard.

"Milord it is not proper for a male to enter the Lady's personal chambers."

-some adult content-

"She's MY betrothed and I shall do what I want!" the voice of Lord Hisao snidely replied. Keishu didn't want to move but he had to the man outranked him by dozens of ranks. Tsukiyomi pulled the blankets to cover her sheer white night gown.

"You can't be in here!"

"Bitch I am your betrothed, your soon to be Lord and Master. How dare you cover your body you little slut after running from me!" he pushed his way onto her bed and pushed the covers into the floor. His hands started to roam her body and he started to grunt as something began to harden pressed against her nearly naked frame. She hated her helpless body as the demon energies started to drain as the sun sank lower. She fought him.

"Get off of me! It isn't the wedding night yet. Stop please!"

"I heard rumors that you had another man out there in the world. Stop pretending to be virtuous." he growled against her neck. "I know you let that bastard in between your pretty thighs and let him take what was rightfully mine. I only want a taste of what is rightfully-," he trailed off as she began to glow as the moon rose and the sun fell out of view.

The glow stopped leaving a very human woman trembling in his grasp. Brown eyes met his red in a terrified prolonged silence.

-end-

Keishu had long since went to gain the help of his Lord. Sesshomaru rushed into his sister room, a room he hadn't been inside since she had begun her fertile bleedings. He ripped the smaller man off of his tiny sister who was weeping uncontrollably.

"You are no longer welcome in these lands Hisao. No man who would attempt rape on his betrothed is worthy to rule any kingdom. Your father shall hear of this. May you rot in your cell."

Sesshomaru cast a look of sorrow at his beloved sister both for her fate and for the fate of the West.

The miko could hear angry voices echoing down the hallways. Sesshomaru's voice and an elderly man's voice arguing over the fate of two lands.

"This is my fault. If I hadn't ran in the first place, I would already be pupped and mated. My people would not be preparing for war," Tsukiyomi wept.

"Tsuki, you couldn't have predicted this would happen."

"Kagome it is still my fault."

A voice of "reason", a council member, spoke above the two clashing lords.

"The prince has done the Western kingdom a great wrong, but the Western Kingdom has also kept a very important secret from the Northern Kingdom. Both must be punished. The prince for his wrongdoings will spend 500 years in the cell which he now resides. Then there is the matter of the hanyou. She is female, so she has one hope. We the council will allow the West's beloved princess to live and her secret to be silenced on the condition that she has birthed a male child by this day next year."

"She would have to mate within the next three monthes to fulfill that! Hanyous sometimes carry the full 9 months of a human pregnancy!" Sesshomaru argued.

"This is the court decision and so it shall be."

Kagome held a weeping pale Tsukiyomi as Sesshomaru exited the court's chambers.

"Miko you will show this Sesshomaru where to find this man who loves Lady Tsukiyomi."

"You won't like or approve of him."

"You have your wish miko. You only have one chance."

With that, Sesshomaru left to prepare for the journey.

"Kagome what if Haku won't come for me after I abandoned love over duty?" Tsukiyomi said sadly while plaiting her hair to put it into a bun.

"He will! True love never gives up!"

"I trust you Priestess Kagome, sometimes love is one sided tho."

Three short months to find this man his sister called love. This elusive bandit who roamed far and wide with no control. Who was he?

Sesshomaru and Kagome were a very long way from the castle before she took a deep breath to explain the situation. The man was an incarnation of Naraku, Hakudoshi to be exact, who took on his own life and control after taking his heart from Naraku. She also needed to return Inuyasha's robe of the firerat. Sesshomaru was furious. He was about to gift wrap his sister and hand her over to one of those abominations to save her life.

"No. We will find another mate for her,"

"Sesshomaru she loves him she won't take anyone else willingly!" she shouted, "You care for her otherwise you wouldn't be out her searching for him!"

"Hn," he murmered as he continued to walk.

"Sesshomaru you jackass you couldn't love anyone. Your heart is too cold." she said icily.

He stopped and for a moment his emotionless mask was not firm.

"Love is for the weak. It only exists to make those who can't have it, crave it."

"Love is not for the weak, Sesshomaru."

She was pressed against a tree before she realized it had happened. His mouth was up against her ear.

"Tell me then little priestess. Why I, Lord of the most powerful country, cannot obtain it?"


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: I would like to thank my lovely first reviewer LoveInTheBattlefield. I will get them up ASAP :) . I've had a couple days with this difficult chapter sorry.

Chapter 8: In Silence They Walked

Hours turned to days, neither spoke a word to the other. The tension in the air was thick and ready to burst. Finally, Kagome could not stand it anymore.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what would you have done if she never came back? Would you still be looking? He offered her a life without her responsibilities."

"This Sesshomaru does not live in possibilities."

"What if she had been pregnant when you finally had found her?"

"Mike, no matter how tainted, if the infant were male he would succeed the throne. Quiet now."

"No, what if she had fought you trying to take her baby?"

"Miko."

"What?! It's an honest question!"

"My sister is dutiful to the pack and our lands."

"But it would be her child!"

"It would matter not."

"Sigh you're nothing but a stone wall when it comes to people."

"Miko."

Their uncomfortable silence resumed as Kagome pondered one thing or another. She didn't even realize that they had come upon Inuyasha's forest and they were soon walking into Kaede's village. The villagers were needless to say somewhat startled.

"He's a friend! He won't hurt anyone I promise!"

"Deliver the haori, miko."

"Okay,okay! I'm going!"

She stepped casually thru the flap at Kaede's door. Everyone froze and stared at her. Inuyasha was the first to jump up.

"KAGOME WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"It's a very long story Inuyasha. I'm only here to give this back to you."

"Kagome, you must tell us something we were worried to death!" Sango said from the back of the room.

"All I can tell you is that I'm saving someone who is a lot like Inuyasha. She'll be executed if we don't find her salvation."

"It's the girl from the night you disappeared, isn't it Kagome?" Sango asked gently.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru who had been silent this entire time. He nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Yes…umm…she's like Inuyasha…she's a hanyou."

"Then why does Sesshomaru want to help her? He hates half demons," Inuyasha said.

"Well she's your umm sister."

"Not possible" Inuyasha said firmly.

"Why not?"

"Because he killed her over 200 years ago when my mother died." Inuyasha stormed out of the hut.

Tsukiyomi sat in the giant chair in Sesshomaru's study sorting thru papers. She sighed heavily. Keishu stood inside the door. He admired the hanyou girl. She had always worked harder at everything she ever did. He had always found her beautiful and intelligent, but he knew what she was. He alone outside of the family knew her secret. She was petite, a full foot shorter than most demonesses. She had freckles lightly across her nose belying even farther the true nature of the Lady Tsukiyomi. Without being near her person , she looked very much like a feminine Lord Sesshomaru. Her eyes were startling though. No dog demon had ever had silver in their eyes.

"Keishu…" she called quietly.

"Yes milady."

"Has my brother sent word?"

"No milady."

"Oh."

"Milady, I might be overstepping my bounds, but have you considered other mates? There are many men who would take `you as a mate. I myself included." he said quietly.

"Oh Keishu, there is a woman out there for you, my friend, but it's not me."

"I could provide for you and save you from death with my pups."

"I know this, Keishu, but my heart would belong to someone else and you deserve better."

"Lady Tsukiyomi, I apologize for overstepping my bounds."

He looked downcast. She wanted to follow him, too explain that love wasn't impossible to find. One fact remained though, she was the Lady of the Lands he lived in and could not show such humanity.

Keishu walked the corridors for hours. He finally found himself in the gardens where he let one tear slip down his face.

"Why do you cry Guardian Keishu?" a gentle voice said from across the pond full of blooming lilies.

"I do not cry, Lady Rin."

The young woman stepped out from the shadow of the tree. The moonlight lent an otherworldly beauty to the already lovely human ward of Lord Sesshomaru.

"I see your sadness; it is a sadness of the heart."

"Lady Rin, you are far too perceptive for a human."

"Guardian Keishu, you are far too blind for a demon."

"I am not blind, Lady Rin."

"Your heart need not be sad, someone loves you very much, you just have always seen right thru her."

He looked into the angelic face of Rin and suddenly it hit him like a lightening strike. She was referring to herself. He had always guarded Lady Rin and Lady Tsukiyomi since the day he was promoted to Guardian Knight. He had always seen Rin as a child and no more. She was also human.

"Lady Rin, when did you grow so much?"

"Keishu it happened before your very eyes."

And so the demon embraced the human.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Love is Immortal

Inuyasha had never came back to the hut in the time they were there. The siblings were so confusing to Kagome. They were nothing alike except for their matching tempers. She and Sesshomaru marched on to the village where they had last seen Hakudoshi.

"Miko, have you considered that this man may have chosen another mate in my sister's absence? Vagabonds are not known for their loyalty."

"Haku really loves her. He offered to mate her, but she said no because she could not tarnish your pride."

"My sister is a very wise woman."

"I think she was wrong to leave him like she did. I mean she loves him and she always will no matter how she hides it. Coming back to your side made her lose everything which could possibly include her life. We've walked for a month and still haven't found him. Sesshomaru, she could die for her loyalty to you!"

"She will not die. I will find her a mate if this one does not want her any longer."

"He will though. That's the hut up ahead."

The sound of firewood being cut nearby echoed thru the trees. As they came into the clearing, Kagome saw the largest pile of firewood she had ever seen stacked neatly beside the hut. Hakudoshi's tent still stood telling her he still slept in it instead of the hut the woman had stayed in.

"Who goes there!?" Hakudoshi yelled angrily toward their general direction.

"It's Kagome!"

"Come to step on my pride a bit have we? The way your friend stepped on my very soul?"

"My sister did no such thing foolish boy." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"So you are the life she ran away from? The one who would hand a perfect jewel to the vilest hands?"

"Haku we came to find you because she needs you."

"She never would have left if she had needed me."

"Haku please she'll die without you."

"Her dirty blood has been revealed to the courts she has 11 months to bear a child with a demon or she will be decapitated," said Sesshomaru icily.

Hakudoshi's eyes snapped fire. He was angry and felt that he was being could tell easily by his aura. He hated being a puppet. It was why he ran from Naraku all those years ago. It was why he still ran.

"I will go with you and take her as my own. I go on my own volition and will leave on my own volition."

"Your terms are acceptable."

Tsukiyomi began to fret as another month passed, only ten months left she would have to become pregnant soon even if she had to take another mate. She didn't want to.

Keishu stood with sweating palms in the doorway of Tsukiyomi's library. She looked tired and kept tugging on the silver folds of the sleeves of her dress. She was nervous herself. The entire c astle had been nervous. Hisao's lands had declared war upon the West and there was no heir to the lands other than herself. She was the only one other than Sesshomaru who bore the mark. The moon sat upon her wrist much like her father's had. The hanyou had many troubles. Keishu had overheard many of them as her guardian.

"Keishu, your sweating palms only give away something I already knew. Run Keishu. I release you from my service. Take Rin and run as far as you can from the demon ruled lands. Hold your child and her close because that hanyou child will be her last if you love her. No woman can live thru two."

"Lady Tsukiyomi, thank you."

With that, he left to go find Rin to prepare to leave.

Tsukiyomi bit her lip with her fangs causing her to bleed. At least, Keishu and Rin were happy as long as Sesshomaru didn't find them. She would cover them as long as possible. She knew what it was like to have forbidden love.

Hakudoshi had been silent the entire trip to the Western Lands. Kagome was rather quiet as well. It shouldn't have bothered Sesshomaru as much as it did.

"Miko I shall provide you farther training when we reach the palace."

"Why?"

"In payment for your services to my family."

"That's not necessary."

"It shall be done."

Hakudoshi had been in deep thought for the month and half they had been traveling. He was angry, yes, but he still loved the woman. They were upon the Western palace. He rested a hand on Entei and kept moving toward his fate.


End file.
